ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gatanothor
is a powerful kaiju, and the final antagonist who appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Tiga. He appeared in the series finale, episodes 51 and 52. Subtitle: Stats *Length: 200 m *Height: 130 m *Weight: 200,000 t *Origin: South Pacific, ancient Ultra city on Lulu Island (First sighted in modern times) History Ultraman Tiga The Ruler of Darkness, Gatanozoa is responsible for the annihilation of the ancient humans that roamed the planet millions of years ago. After covering the world perpetual darkness, Gatanozoa's reign of terror affected all life on the planet. But when the age of darkness neared its end, Gatanozoa, along with its followers (called Zoigar) went into the ancient city of Lulu island and hibernated. It wasn't until modern times that Gatanozoa and its brood awoke once more. The Ruler of Darkness sought to have Earth revisit its dark past. But unlike the last time, a titan stood in Gatanozoa's way: Ultraman Tiga. The Warrior of Light defied Gatanozoa's rule and pledged to fight for humanity. After dismembering one of the Zoigar, Daigo summoned his courage, and the love he had for the entire human race. Ultraman Tiga arrived to face Gatanozoa, but the Warrior of Light only had Daigo's light to power him, and he was easily defeated. Gatanozoa turned him into a stone, which plummeted into the dark depths of the Pacific Ocean. Gatanozoa now stood unopposed and allowed its darkness to sweep across the globe. There was nothing that could stop it or the Zoigar from ruling supreme. But the Ruler of Darkness didn't expect GUTS to band together to help stop the horrific beast. With humanity taking up arms and uniting, the hope shined brighter. The Light poured into Ultraman Tiga's color timer. Hope manifested by the very hearts and minds of those who believed in the Titan resurrected Ultraman Tiga in a new form, Glitter Tiga. Glitter Tiga confronted Gatanozoa in the ancient city. With great power never before seen, Glitter Tiga succeeded in introducing the Ruler of Darkness to oblivion. The Earth and humanity was saved and the Spark Lens turns to dust. Powers and Weapons *Stone Beam: Gatanozoa can fire a purple beam of energy from the portion of shell above its head. This beam actually pierces through the opponent's body and turns them into stone in just few seconds. *Tentacles: Gatanozoa has many tentacles located around his head. It can have these tentacles stretch out to great lengths to ensnare distant foes. It can also use these tentacles to lash out as weapons. *Pincers: Gatanozoa has 2 giant pincers on the end of its longest tentacles.These pincers can be used effectively in melee combat. *Shadow Mist: Using its unnatural powers, Gatanozoa can cause never-ending darkness to plague the earth. When spreading, the darkness takes the form of black clouds that can kill small beings, like humans, on contact. And for the larger beings, it causes explosion when come into contact. *Shell: Gatanozoa is protected by a gigantic shell that can withstand all but the most powerful attacks. *Rope Attacking: Gatanazoa can push his strong rope, like an umbilical cord, into the ground, and have it pop up, striking his enemy. *Length Increase: Gatanozoa can increase his length by showing his bottom part of his body, even it can only overtowering an Ultra. It will also show his Pincers as hands and lots of his Tentacles. Doing so, Gatanozoa's eyes will turn to red and he becomes more brutal. Bebaqbqimage.jpg|Stone Beam Gatanozoa II.jpg|Length Increase Video Games GBA: Taiketsu! Ultra Hero Gatanozoa also appeared in the Taiketsu! Ultra Hero game as a playable character. (Note that the sprite shown here is a hack for the MUGEN game engine). The Taiketsu! Ultra Hero game changed Gatanozoa's name to Gatanothor. Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Gatanozoa appears as a boss character for both the Ultra Mode and Tag-Team Mode. However, he is not playable himself. Mainly, it is because he can't move and he has an instant kill special attack that can't be blocked. Trivia * Gatanozoa's name is never mentioned in the narration of the episode. It is referred to as the "Master of Darkness" to play on his omnipotent nature. * Gatanozoa's roar is a reused and slightly modified Desghidorah roar, which in turn was made of modified elephant trumpets. * Gatanozoa is based on the Cthulhu Mythos deity, Ghatanothoa, whose name is spelled (in Japanese) the same way as Gatanozoa. Like Ghatanothoa, Gatanozoa has petrification ability. Its role, however, as well as fact that Gatanozoa's resting place is ancient city R'lyeh, derived from Ghatanothoa's father, Cthulhu. * The porous holes that cover Gatanozoa's shell resemble the texture of Golza, Melba, and the Zoigers' skin texture. It is assumed that Gatanozoa's shell's texture is supposed to relate to them as they are all Super Ancient monsters by nature. * Although not physically seen, Gatanozoa is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. * Gatanozoa is the first monster that has his head is upside down. The reason why his head is upside down is unknown. * Gatanozoa has instant kill and unblocked special attacks in Ultraman Fighting Evoultion 3, similar to Ultraman Legend. * Gatanozoa is the first monster that was able to defeat Ultraman Tiga. * In Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Coliseum, Gatanozoa was shown to has legs. Though, it never exhibited in the series. Gallery Gatanozoa.jpg Gatanozoa stoods.jpg Gatanzooaa.png Tiga kick.png|Ultraman Tiga faces Gatanzoa Gatanozoa and Ultraman Tiga.jpg|Production Shot of Tiga and Gatanozoa N417 s.gif|One of Gatanozoa's many game cards for the Mega Monster Battle series of arcade games P1010017.JPG|Bandai Gatanozoa from Bandai Japan P1010018.JPG|Bandai Gatanozoa from Bandai Japan. Gatanozoa_II.jpg Figure information P1010017.JPG|Bandai Gatanozoa from Bandai Japan P1010018.JPG|Bandai Gatanozoa from Bandai Japan. PB079489.jpg|Gatanozoa figure Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Antagonists Category:Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Big Kaiju Category:Mollusk Kaiju Category:Final Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen